neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
K-Sha
K-Sha is a member of Gold Third. A student of the Lastation school for girls. She excels in both academics and sports, and rumor has it she is quite popular with the boys. Her hobbies are music appreciation and performance, and she's also skilled at rhythm games due to her quick reflexes. Whenever she picks up a gun, however, her personality changes to that of a military veteran. She is then able complete a mission without so much as wincing at the sight of a gruesome bloodbath. Profile Appearance K-Sha has turquoise eyes and medium length gray hair held by a red headband. She has straight cut bangs and wears the longer hair before her ears in thin braids. Her outfit is composed of a short dark gray dress with a black belt accented by gold. On top of this is a red and white dress resembling a school uniform with gold buttons and a four-tailed bow of goldenrod with a red K in the center. The dress is split from the chest down to the bottom. Two red ribbon tails can be seen sticking out from the bottom of her dress. On her wrist is a red and white bracelet on a black band with a white K on the top. She wears black socks with white miniature boots with a black band across the toe and red strings. Personality K-Sha is a yandere when it comes to Noire. She's very protective & cares very passionately about her. When equipped with guns, she becomes a solider who focuses on her duty & doesn't allow anything to get in her way. She's also a skilled sniper like Uni. Relationships Main Article: K-Sha/Relationships Story Megadimension Neptunia VII After the Four Goddesses fall at the hands of Gold Third, K-Sha takes over Lastation and doubles not only as the new goddess, but also a soldier to hunt down Noire to secure her position. She is first seen after Noire collapses in front of the gates of Lastation, where she takes her to a nearby hotel to treat her wounds. She introduces herself to Noire in a friendly manner and reveals she had to take off Noire's clothes to apply bandages to her wounds, which to her was embarassing. She parts ways with Noire when she goes on a quest, and spies on her from afar. Gameplay Main Article: K-Sha/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EXE Drive Videos VII Skills= Quotes Main Article: C-Sha/Quotes Etymology K-Sha's name is created by taking the very first letter of Konami and adding Sha which is Japanese for the word company. Trivia *K-Sha has several references to Konami's Metal Gear franchise. Most notably that she occasionally hides herself in cardboard boxes like several Metal Gear characters, and that she is wearing an eye-patch in her Gold Form, like Raiden in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, who also has a murderous persona, which is known as "Jack the Ripper". *One of her special attacks includes a clear reference for Konami's scrolling shooter video game series TwinBee. *K-Sha is the second character who shares her knowledge about firearms with Uni, the first being Nepgear. Navigation Category:K-Sha Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Gold Third members Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters